1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid pumping device, and more particularly to a liquid pumping device that can pump the fluid easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid pumping device in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, a liquid container, and a cylinder. However, the compression spring secured on the bottom of the inside of the cylinder easily produces an elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby affecting the air drainage effect of the oneway valve.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional liquid pumping device.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid pumping device including a piston formed with a plurality of anti-reverse valves, wherein when the piston is moved upward, the fluid can only flow downward through the anti-reverse valves of the piston in a single direction, and the upward movement of the liquid is stopped by the anti-reverse valves of the piston.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid pumping device including an air guide pipe provided with an anti-reverse valves, wherein when the air guide pipe is moved downward, the fluid can only flow upward through the anti-reverse valves of the air guide pipe in a single direction, and the downward movement of the liquid is stopped by the anti-reverse valves of the air guide pipe.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a liquid pumping device, comprising a base, a liquid container, a cover, a cylinder, a piston, an air guide pipe, and an operation handle, wherein:
the liquid container has a lower end secured on the base;
the cover is secured on an upper end of the liquid container, the bottom face of the cover is formed with a protruding block, the protruding block of the cover has an inner wall having an upper portion formed with an annular insertion recess and a lower portion formed with an air guide channel, the inner wall of the protruding block of the cover is formed with a passage hole communicated between the insertion recess and the air guide channel, the bottom face of the cover is formed with an air guide hole communicated with an upper section of the air guide channel, the air guide hole has a mediate portion formed with a through hole extended through the bottom face of the cover and communicating with the liquid container;
the cylinder is secured on the cover and located in the liquid container;
the piston is slidably mounted in the cylinder and has a center formed with a passage hole, the piston has a periphery formed with a plurality of anti-reverse valves;
the air guide pipe is slidably mounted in the cylinder and has an inner wall formed with an air guide hole, the inner wall of the air guide pipe has a lower end provided with an anti-reverse valves; and
the operation handle is secured on the upper end of the air guide pipe.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.